Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a brush, and more particularly to a brush head and its producing device.
Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, people use a wide variety of brushes for different purposes. For example, people may use toothbrush, broom, or make-up brush for their specific purposes. A conventional bush usually comprises a base, and a plurality of brushing members, wherein the base usually has a plurality of attachment holes for securely accommodating the brushing members. The disadvantage of this type of conventional brush is that when the brush has been used for an extended period of time, the brushing members lose their strength and detach from the attachment holes (i.e. detached from the base). Moreover, since the brushing members are usually pressed into the corresponding attachment holes, when this procedure is not carried out properly, the brushing members will be damaged by the pressing machine and this problem severely shorten the general lifespan of the relevant brushes.